


All the Same

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Drop, Vaginal Fingering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: "yknow how minimus' true alt mode is just a smaller/less spikey version of his brother's? Maybe it takes a lot of confidence in himself to even change into it.. and a LOT more trust to do it in front of someone else. Lots of praise/comfort (with possible pet play themes?) with Megatron being that person he trusts to show this vulnerable side of him and just let go. Megatron making him feel loved in any and all forms 💝"(Note: there isn't any alt-mode interfacing in this fic)Request from tumblr





	All the Same

A few minutes had passed. Minimus was pacing back and forth in their berthroom. He’d commed Megatron and told him to meet him in their habsuite. He paced. He flipped back and forth on whether or not he should even do this.

A knock on the habsuite door pulled him out of his thoughts. Then the sound of Megatron stepping through the threshold. Minimus took a deep breath and convinced himself that he  _ was going to do this _ , he’d been thinking about this from the time he’d woken up this morning. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what spurred him on to do such a thing, something that could utterly disgust Megatron, but he just had a sudden feeling that he should. Minimus didn’t get “sudden feeling”s very often, so he thought that he may as well act on it. He slowed his racing systems and thoughts, venting as he stepped out into the habsuite’s main area.

“Minimus? May I ask what the issue is?” Megatron’s expression was soft and caring, concerned for his partner. He reached down and took Minimus’ slender digits in his own.

“Are you… Do you know what my alt-mode is?” Minimus asked point-blank. May as well get it over with, out in the open, rip the band-aid off, just breathe and explain it to him-

“Yes.”

“... You do?”

“Well, I knew what your brother’s was, so I have an assumption.” Megatron idly led Minimus over to the berthroom, mostly so the ex-warlord could take a seat on the berth while they talked. Even as Megatron’s heavy frame made a dip in the berth’s padding, Minimus didn’t sit down. He had to restrain himself from jumping from pede to pede, he felt nervous and his plating tingled with the energy of it.

“Is there a reason besides that that you had to call me in here with such urgency?” Megatron glanced at Minimus quizzically, wondering why Minimus looked like he was about shake so hard his plating would fall off. “Are you alright?”

Megatron moved back further into the berth and opened his arms. Minimus eagerly took the cue and clambered up onto the berth to fall into his conjunx’s arms, resting his helm against his chest. Minimus found his nerves settling at the ever-consistent hum of Megatron’s spark. 

“You don’t think that it’s odd?” Minimus muttered, barely audible to himself with the thrumming he still held inside his helm, but Megatron caught every word and it made his spark ache.

“You sound like you thought I’d have a more averse reaction,” A heavy gray servo rested on the small of Minimus’ back. “I love you, no matter what you look like or turn into.” He was glad that he could feel his conjunx calming against him, the little shivers that were wracking his frame almost completely gone.

“Would you- should I show you?”

“Do you want to show me?”

“I feel like… I think I should.” Minimus’ words were barely a whisper, no voice behind them.

“It’s not a matter of if you believe you should. Whether or not you decide to show me, I will love you all the same.” Megatron’s words felt heavy in his vocalizer. He had an impression of how much this mattered to Minimus. He felt just the slightest bit of pressure to get every word right.

“Okay,” Minimus pushed himself off of Megatron’s lap and stepped a little out on the floor, away from the berth. With a quick breath, he shifted into his altmode. Four legs, a muzzle, pointed ears, a tail, though far sleeker than his brother, he was an animal, a  _ creature _ . Nonetheless, he glanced up at Megatron, who did seem to have any reaction. The larger mech patted his lap and Minimus leapt up onto the bed. He sat next to Megatron, though, not taking the intimate space he was in just a few moments ago.

“I thought that you would be turned away,” Minimus looked down at his paws, “I was under the impression that someone of your… stature would only desire the most attractive-”

“Nonsense,” Megatron, for once, had no issue with cutting Minimus off. “I know that it is only the negativity inside of you thinking such things, but I would never be a conjunx to someone solely for their physical appearance.”

Megatron was right, and Minimus knew it. The first feature in the other that they had found attractive was their wit, their tenacity, nearly everything  _ besides _ their appearance. But Minimus still couldn’t rid himself of the notion.

Megatron moved up to sit nearly at the head of the berth. He leaned forward, his servos approaching Minimus but stopping with ample space between them. Minimus gave a delicate nod and brought his front paws just a little bit further, more to urge Megatron to continue than to give him any help in the matter. Megatron’s servos easily clasped around Minimus’ sides and lifted him. Megatron laid down and positioned Minimus to lay on top of his chest.

“Is this okay?”

Minimus nodded and curled up on top of Megatron. Minimus’ processor felt almost too empty, now mostly rid of the stress that hat been taking up so much of it. He felt himself nearly drifting into recharge, only to pull himself back. He sat up,

“I will humor any questions you may have.” He tilted his helm.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any.” Megatron responded shortly. “No, wait,” He reached a servo out, observing and making sure that Minimus doesn’t flinch away. He let it smooth down Minimus’ back, “Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” His response came quicker than either of them had expected. He laid back down for Megatron to continue his petting.

“Thank you for trusting me with this.”

“You have nothing to thank me for, seeing as you barely even reacted.” Minimus couldn’t keep the edge out of his voice, no matter how much he tried. He didn’t know why there was that seed of annoyance and even  _ anger _ inside of him. He didn’t know what he could have wanted more than what had just happened, it was already the best case scenario.

“Minimus?” Megatron asked, not bothering to elaborate more. He got the feeling that Minimus would want to speak on his own.

“I expected you to be upset.” He stated plainly, “And you’re not. I was worried over nothing.”

“I thought you would be more pleased about that.”

“I am,” Their optics met, “I thought I would be.”

“I know that you don’t enjoy things to go differently than your plans,” Megatron said with a light chuckle, “Here,” He moved both of their frames so that Minimus could lay on his side and press his back up against Megatron.

“Nonetheless, I am glad that you have decided to share this with me.” Megatron almost recognized what Minimus was going through. Almost like a crash after one of their scenes, all that adrenaline dying out with no place to go. Not even  _exhilarating_  adrenaline, not like getting a high off of something fun, no, this was Minimus genuinely fearing for their relationship. 

Large, dark gray servos stroked down Minimus’ chest while Megatron held him close. 

“You’re stunning, you know?” He turned on the talk as if they’d just wrapped up a scene. He mentally kicked himself for running out of things he should say  _ already, _ but it worked all the other times. He knew that this time was different, but he figured that at least it couldn’t hurt.

“Are you trying to make me feel better?”

“The alternative is leaving you to pout, and I’d much rather see you in a good mood.” Megatron continued his petting, “I already love your smile, I wonder what you would look like happy in this form? Tail wagging, maybe? I’m sure you would look just as amazing.” 

The berthroom was silent for a moment. Minimus shifted gently in Megatron’s hold,

“It’s late. We should get some rest.”

“Will you be recharging like this?”

“If it isn’t an issue.”

“It isn’t.”

Even with the gentle approval of his conjunx, and the warmth he drew from him as he pressed back against his frame, it still took Minimus a while to get himself to recharge. He moved restlessly in Megatron’s grip, stilling only when the larger mech would pet him or whisper praises to him. Though it was not especially pleasing to Minimus for him to put two and two together and know that Megatron was staying awake to help soothe him, the affirmations still did their job in getting Minimus to calm down and recharge.

Megatron, once he finally felt Minimus fully relax against him, let himself go into recharge as well. He didn’t quite expect what he would get when he woke up, though.

Minimus, mostly transformed back, and still pressing against him. Along the smaller mech’s back, the slender spikes were still there but less prominent. His pointed ears had shifted and moved closer towards the back of his head, pointing backwards. He still had a tail, though it was shorter than before, and the tips of his digits had small points to them. His face was most certainly his, with just slight changes, more angular, slimmer, but still Minimus.

“You’re awake,” Minimus said, drumming his digit tips on Megatron’s chest.

“And I see you are, too,” Megatron’s servo smoothed down Minimus’ back, “And so beautiful.”

“Hush,” Minimus buried his face against Megatron.

“What, it’s the truth.” He didn’t stop petting Minimus, his servo sometimes dipping as low as his tail, which he stroked as well. Occasionally, it would smooth over his aft, but Minimus didn’t think much of it, attributing it to Megatron not being familiar with his new proportions. Though, that impression didn’t last long when Megatron gave Minimus’ aft a firm squeeze. The smaller mech’s tail slid across Megatron’s wrist,

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Minimus couldn’t deny that his frame was already beginning to heat up from Megatron’s gentle fondling. 

“Even like this, Megatron?” His optics met his conjunx’s, but one pair was more worried than the other.

“Is that a problem?” The large gray mech leaned down and kissed Minimus, who willingly conceded, giving into the gesture. Megatron, never one to rush, bought his servo to gently caress Minimus’ slender waist. Only when Minimus pushed up to him did he move to find his interface paneling. He shifted, moving and positioning the two of them to Minimus was laying back against his pillow and Megatron was between his conjunx’s legs. Megatron knew how much preparation it took for Minimus to be able to bear his spike, but when the smaller mech disengaged his valve paneling, Megatron was pleasantly surprised to find him already dripping wet.

“My, my,” Megatron used his thumb to idly rub at Minimus’ anterior node, making him shiver. “How long were you thinking about this? Did that petting get you so turned on, or did you wake up needy for me?” Minimus yelped when Megatron pushed his middle digit halfway into his valve. His digit tip stroked along Minimus’ sensitive valve walls, drawing out sighs and low, panting moans from him.

“Or maybe… Were you wanting this from last night?” That caught Minimus’ attention, his glassy optics catching Megatron’s. “That’s it,” Megatron hummed, low and deep, “My darling loves to be pet and loved and  _ held _ ,” He punctuated his sentence by pushing another digit into Minimus. “Do you want me to frag you? Let you press your frame up against me while I hold you?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Minimus’ voice was already ragged. He arched his back as his valve fully engulfed Megatron’s digits. Megatron took the opportunity to slip his servo under Minimus back, using it to press him up against his chest. He reached between them and guided his spike to Minimus’ valve. Minimus’ optics went wide and his grip tightened on Megatron’s shoulders when he felt the blunt head of his conjunx’s spike pushing up against his puffy valve lips. 

No matter how much he tried, how much he didn’t want to worry Megatron, Minimus couldn’t hold in the cry that left his vocalizer when Megatron pushed into him. His optics screwed shut and his thighs trembled at Megatron’s sides, the smaller mech not noticing his claws digging into the ex-con’s plating, or his sharp dentae drawing energon from his bottom lip.

“Shh, shh, you’re okay.” Megatron sat back enough for him to be able to soothingly rub a servo across Minimus’ shaking midsection. Megatron had given him far less time to prepare than usual. He could tell that it hurt Minimus to fill him up so soon, but by the desperate grabbing of his EM field, and the want and lust that rolled through it in waves, Megatron knew that this was what Minimus wanted. He also trusted his conjunx to tap out of he had to.

“M-Megatron,” Minimus whined out in a breathy cry, optics slimmed to bright red slits under tensed brows. His lips pulled up to a growl when Megatron pushed in just a little more.

“You’re doing so well,” Megatron pressed a light kiss to the top of Minimus’ helm as he inched deeper into his valve, “So tight around me, and so obedient.”

He was moving at a crawling pace to fill Minimus, so slow and careful while still stretching his conjunx’s capabilities, making him cry and moan with every inch. His EM field was far less sharp, less hostile than it had been the previous night, all the angry overtones having faded out some time ago, letting him fully latch onto every ounce of what Megatron had to offer.

Suddenly, Minimus’ frame went taut, stiffening in Megatron’s hold and his claws dragging down his front as he moaned and overloaded on his spike. Hot lubricant bubbled out around the thick member in his valve, silvery pink dripping onto the berth. Shivering and panting, Minimus came down quickly from his climax to meet Megatron, a smirk playing on his lips.

“My, you must have been waiting quite a while,” His large, warm servo stroked over Minimus’ belly.

“Please,” Minimus gasped, arching into the touch, “Keep going, I need more.” He still tried to hold on to at least  _ some _ of his composure and dignity, even given the situation.

“Oh, my pet, I didn’t plan on stopping just because you overloaded  _ once _ .” With that, Megatron pushed the rest of the way into Minimus’ valve, the slick lubricant helping. Minimus desperately clung to his partner, valve clenching down as he was completely filled. Megatron rubbed his servo over Minimus’ midsection, the slightest bulge visible in the plating.

Minimus’ engine stuttered and purred when Megatron began to move his hips in slow, careful rolls, gently filling his conjunx up each time. Minimus didn’t bother to try to make any coherent words, his mouth falling open so he could whine and moan and beg for more with his frame instead. Megatron understood and relented, beginning to pick up the pace.

He was never really able to roughly frag Minimus, due to their sizes, but he never felt as though he had to. Interfacing with him in a way that was more possible was rewarding as is, and Megatron had no problem asserting his dominance with his voice or words or servos, or even the withholding of such. And while their current arrangement was nice, Megatron had another idea.

He pulled out of Minimus, gently holding his little conjunx and moving him like a doll, positioning him on his elbows and knees. Megatron felt Minimus’ tail brush over his pelvic array, and he spotted bright red optics looking over green shoulder plating at him.

A gray servo roughly grabbed at Minimus tail and held it out of the way while his other servo remained gripping Minimus waist, keeping him steady as he was filled up once again. Minimus fell onto his front with a moan, his digits pulling at the sheets.

“Frag, Megatron-”

“My pet doesn’t speak unless instructed to, does he?” Bottoming out, Megatron easily dwarfed Minimus’ frame as he leaned over him, his servo giving his tail a tug for emphasis. Minimus gave a yelp that tapered out into a low moan, biting his lip. “That’s what I thought. Good pet.”

Minimus had to fight back the urge to moan and beg for Megatron to overload inside of him and fill him up like this, a servo on his tail and one pressing him down into the berth. 

“Now, what should I give my pet?” Megatron mused, grinding his spike deep in Minimus’ valve, “Should I overload inside you, fill you up with my transfluid? Or maybe I’ll coat your plating with it. Make sure everyone knows your mine.”

Given his options, Minimus didn’t know which he wanted more. His tail tensed in Megatron’s grasp, the end wrapping loosely around his wrist as a makeshift for being able to hold his servo.

“Tell me what you want, pet.”

“Please- ah- please, anything, anything I need your overload, Master,  _ please _ ,” Minimus gasped out, feeling Megatron speeding up his movements. His thick spike raked across all of Minimus’ nodes, forcing his charge higher and higher. Minimus slipped one of his servos down, reaching down and hurriedly rubbing at his anterior node as he tried to work himself up to another overload. His mesh was hot and oversensitive, slick and dripping with lubricant. His thighs shook with charge as he got himself closer and closer, only for Megatron to take hold of his busy servo.

“Did I say you could touch yourself, pet?” Megatron dropped Minimus’ servo back where it was, next to his helm. 

“No, Master, please- I’m sorry, just overload in me, please-” Minimus openly begged, pushing his hips back against Megatron’s. It wasn’t often that Megatron got to see his pet in such a state, begging and apologizing though his field carried nothing but lust.

“You want me to fill you up?” Minimus’ only response was a moan, pressing his face into his pillow only for Megatron to grab the back of his helm, “No, no, let me hear you, my love.”

“Please fill me, please,” Minimus panted. Megatron fragged Minimus harder, each thrust almost enough to shift Minimus’ frame up the berth. He felt the heat inside of him tightening and coiling, his charge running higher and hotter until his spike swelled and he overloaded into Minimus valve. Hot transfluid pouring into the little bot’s valve and gushing out onto the back of his thighs and the berth. Megatron vaguely heard Minimus crying out over the pounding in his audio receptors.

Megatron pulled out, leaving Minimus tired and empty and feeling more dirty than he’s ever felt. The larger mech’s cooling system worked overtime to bring his frame back to a manageable temperature, Minimus could feel his heat when he pressed up against him.

Dark servos took hold of Minimus’ lithe frame, easily picking him up. Minimus had no thoughts, no real ideas, but a definite will to lean against Megatron as much as possible, his small servo reaching up to hold the larger mech’s helm as he kissed along his jawline, his engine purring and vibrating against Megatron’s chest.

Minimus was put to sit down on something cold. His processor was floating, drifting in and out of reality. He didn’t really know what was going on, but he knew that he was happy. He heard the rushing sound of their bath’s faucet turning on, and he knew that everything was okay.


End file.
